


Samhain

by Zygoma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Departed, Family Loss, Family Member Death, Friend loss, Halloween, Loss, Pet Loss, Samhain, friend death, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygoma/pseuds/Zygoma
Summary: I deal with a lot of death in my lifeI've done this every Halloween with a man Icall my brotherI just lost him a few months agoI wanted to share this so that maybe otherscould try it and maybe also take comfort initI've found it incredibly cathartic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light your candles(one for each person, also be sure they are not to large) while playing soft music (I usually play celtic and wiccan lullabies but this year had a lot of music that my brother liked) 
> 
> let the candles burn all the way down
> 
> Please watch where you put the candles and light them as they will start a fire if left unattended or knocked over  
> I usually light mine on cinder blocks to prevent them from getting knocked over or touching things that will start on fire

Here on this day the veils between worlds grow thin.  
On this day I remember and cherish those who have been parted from me but who are never gone.  
I light these candles to their blessed memories and lift a cup in parting to meet again.  
I remember the ones I have loved in this lifetime and who wait to love me again.  
The gates of the Summerland have been opened for you and you are welcomed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember your loved ones
> 
> They will always be with you to protect and guide you


End file.
